warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Void Fissure
Void Fissures are a type of mission in which players can open Void Relics and obtain the treasure within. They were introduced with . Access At most times, one or two Void Fissure missions are available for each of the four tiers of Void Relics. Like Alerts, they are associated with a normal mission node on the Star Chart, which must be unlocked to play the Void Fissure mission. Unlike alerts, they can be repeated as often as desired during their availability and they will give standard rewards associated with the mission type. When entering a Void Fissure mission, players can equip a Void Relic of the appropriate tier. If they complete the mission, they can choose an item from their relic or another player's relic as a reward. If players have no relic equipped, they can complete the mission, but will not receive any rewards from relics. Gameplay In addition to the mission's assigned objectives (e.g. Exterminate, Capture, Spy, etc.), Void Fissure missions will have a grey hue and loss of color throughout the mission, and Void Fissures will appear along the mission objective path, turning nearby enemies into Corrupted units as well as spawning in Corrupted units from the Void. While most enemies can become corrupted, only enemies that spawn in actual Void missions are considered new enemies, newly corrupted Scorpions for example will be scanned as a normal Scorpion enemy. When a certain number of Corrupted enemies are killed, one will drop Reactant, a glowing yellow substance, which players must walk over them to pick them up to add to their required goal. Once this goal is obtained, their Relic will crack and the player will receive a buff to one piece of their gear, which starts to emit cosmetic bolts of lighting. At this point that player can complete the mission and receive their reward. When the player obtains 10 Reactant, they will be awarded with a varying amount of Void Traces at extraction, a resource used to refine Void Relics to make them drop rarer rewards, and to craft Dragon Keys. Players will receive a reward from their Relic. Players can keep their own reward or choose another players reward instead with no penalty. If all players choose the same reward, bonus Void Traces are rewarded. Endless Missions With Update 19: The War Within the Endless Void Fissure missions Interception, Defense, Survival and Excavation have been revamped. The goal of the mission is considered a reward interval, as it is reset after completion. After completing the goal of the mission and selecting your reward from the opened Relics (if you got enough Reactant), you're asked if you want to leave now or continue fighting. When you choose to continue, you get the option to choose a new Relic to use for the next reward interval. During every interval, you will again need to collect enough reactant in order to open the chosen Relic and of course complete the mission goal. Reward Intervals The reward intervals per mission type are as followed: * Defense: 5 waves * Interception: 1 round * Survival: 5 minutes * Excavation: 200 Cryotic Bonuses per Interval Should you collect the necessary Reactant per interval and open your Relic, a bonus will occur and you will be allowed to re-select a new Relic for the next interval. The bonuses are as followed: * Every time you open a Relic, you get a pre-determined booster. These boosters stack the longer you stay. *# The first interval: 1.25x Affinity. *# The second interval: 1.25x Credits. *# The third interval: 1.25x Resources. *# The fourth interval: 1.25x Resource Drop Rate. *# The fifth interval: a random Exceptional Relic (that can be used in the same mission). *# The sixth interval: 1.5x Affinity (replaces first). *# The seventh interval: 1.5x Credits (replaces second). *# The eighth interval: 1.5x Resources (replaces third). *# The ninth interval: 1.5x Resource Drop Rate (replaces fourth). *# The tenth interval: a higher tier random Flawless Relic (that can be used in the same mission). * Boosters continue to increase every set of intervals and are capped at double (2x). After the nineteenth interval, all boosters reached their cap. * Once you get to the fifteenth interval, you'll receive a random Radiant Relic (that can be used in the same mission). * Past the fifteenth interval, Radiant Relics will be received on every fifth interval. * Every Relic opened will result in Traces. Reactant Buff Upon collecting 10 Reactants, the player receives a buff to one of their equipped gear which gets corrupted for about 2 minutes. The buffed gear will emit lighting bolts and gets a corrupted texture effect. * Corrupted Warframes receive additional power strength and range * Primary and secondary weapons receive unlimited ammunition * Melee weapons receive channel cost reduction to 1 Tactics * As Void Fissures frequently spawn Corrupted Nullifiers even on lower levels, players are advised to prepare weapons and Warframes that are appropriate against them, such as rapid-fire weapons for taking down Nullifier bubbles, or melee weapons for killing them from within the bubble. Field-based abilities such as Frost's Snow Globe are impractical because of the Nullifiers. * Ember's World On Fire and similar abilities may be strong enough to kill enemies as they appear, especially on lower levels, but will hamper reactant drop, especially on exterminate missions or missions that turn into exterminate later. * Incoming corrupted enemies will be staggered and vulnerable for a few seconds, which opens them for quick response, unlike local enemies, that will be invulnerable while being corrupted and staggered. (possibly a bug) * Fissures tend to open directly over local, uncorrupted enemies, so cleared and locked-down room may have lowered spawn rates, while a regular alarm will increase it additionally. Notes * Void Fissures are a decent way to level up new Warframes and gear, because of the constant enemy spawning from the fissure with a lot of heavy units. * Void Traces dropped from Void Fissure enemies are NOT consistent across players (everyone gets different drops). * Fissure spawn rules somehow affect local spawn rules: ** Spawn rates of heavy units noticeably increase. ** Newly spawned local enemies might start to fight between themselves while not fighting corrupted enemies from the fissure. * Unlike Alerts, completion of fissure mission will count towards Star Chart progression and will unlock related nodes. Bugs * As a new Fissure appears in the mission, some players may experience a drop in their performance or even a freeze on extreme cases. * Fissures may suddenly stop spawning. * With Endless Missions, if the Host decides to leave, the game or session will crash in about 75% of the cases during Host migration. This will result in all used relics and received rewards being lost. Best move is to leave if the Host decides to leave. Media Warframe Void Fissure Changes! Patch History *Void Fissure tutorial transmissions can now be disabled by turning off 'Enable Hint Transmissions' in the Audio Menu. }} it:Frattura Void fr:Fissures du Néant Category:Update 19 Category:Missions